


One fans surprise

by springday43393



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M, OT9 - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springday43393/pseuds/springday43393
Summary: An EXO one shot- You are the average high school girl. You ride horses, play netball and have many friends. But you have one secret. Every morning you wake up to that secrets chorus of voices playing through your phone. But one day those voices are real and your secret is exposed.





	One fans surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fun writing piece for EXO-L's

I lie there, my clean hair fanned out behind me on my pillow. Yet another day of school and activities. As I go about my day, doing math, riding my large showy chestnut gelding, playing a game of netball all I can think about is getting home. You see I have one secret. This secret is the thing that gets me through the day, the thing that inspires me to become a better person, the thing that makes me strive to excel. This secret is EXO.  
Where I live people aren't interested in kpop. The few people that do like it are majorly judged. I switch my position in my horse's saddle so he does a flying change. His mane flows behind him like streamers and he looks beautiful.   
With him and only with him I can share my secret. He's the only one that listens. I work on my dressage test to the beat of lotto. My horse always picks his hooves up high when he hears this song. As we dance through the arena I let the music wrap me up like a safe warm blanket. We perform beautifully and everything around me seems to disappear. I can only feel and hear, my horse's muscles rippling and his hooves striking the golden sand of the arena with every beat of the song.   
When the song ends I un-tack, groom and stable my horse. He nickers contently to me as I turn to leave. I trace a finger around the snip on his chestnut muzzle and he playfully laps at my tickling fingers. I kiss him again before finally turning away.   
I run home seeing as It's just a few paddocks away and when I get there I shove a pizza in the oven, waiting for my parents to return from work. I run upstairs to my room, slamming my door behind me in excitement. I pull my laptop out and go to watch some exo videos. That's when something pops up on my screen. It reads, ‘Meet EXO in your own home.’ I know it's probably a scam but I decide to sign up anyway. As I click confirm I hear my parents enter the house so I quickly move downstairs to meet them, abandoning my laptop on my bed.

One month later.

I awaken on a hot summers morning. My bed sheets are thrown off my body and my nighty rides dangerously high up my legs in a tangled mess. I lie there with my exo sleeping mask on, using the darkness to try fall back to sleep.  
I reach over to turn off my alarm which is blasting exos love me right. Isn't it louder than usual? I sight lightly and chuck my arm onto my bedside table, groping around in search of my phone.   
As my hand finds it I hit silent, but the music doesn't stop. My face scrunches in annoyance and confusion. I huff and keep jamming my finger on the button which no longer seems to work. It must be broken.   
I groan and reach up and remove my mask revealing a scowling face. I turn toward my bedside table, my eyes still adjusting to the light. As I turn on my phone I notice that the alarm button is on off. I hold my phone up to my ear, realising as I bring it closer that the singing doesn't get louder.  
I am now angry and confused. I go to get up and get tangled in by blankets. I fall backwards and hit my head on the bed. That's when the singing stops and everything goes silent. I groan and look up to see 9 gorgeous men staring down at me.  
I must have hit my head hard because they look like exo. I reach up to the guy who looks like Lays face, running my fingertips over his cheek with wide, delirious eyes. “Your so hot.” I breathe giggling. The other members start laughing and lays cheeks go red. “Congratulations for winning the competition!” Suho says through his laughter. That's when it hits me like a stone. This is real. EXO is in my room. The competition wasn't fake. I just said lay was hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
